


Restless Nights

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: Rafe can't sleep in his own bed.





	

Rafe’s always slept best in beds that aren’t his own. Hotel rooms are where he sleeps best; tucked into clean, white sheets, in a bed way too big for just one person. No matter how close he gets to it with his bed in his own house, though, he cannot replicate the feeling of relaxation that comes from waking up in a room that is unfamiliar to him. He’s gotten to the point of going into one of the guest bedrooms on nights he can’t fall asleep.

 

He can’t this night because they’re both taken up, by Samuel and Nathan. They’ve been pondering over the Panama job the whole day, and while Rafe’s mind is exhausted, his body can’t seem to rest. He can feel his muscles humming with pent up energy, and he knows he either needs to run a few laps around the house or simply throw one of them out of their rooms. The thought of offering his private room to them makes his stomach queasy though, and he knows he can’t do that either. It leaves him with only one option.

 

Sleep with one of them.

 

Nathan is out of the question immediately; Rafe and he can barely been alone in a room together without wanting to go at each other's throats. Rafe knows Nathan isn’t his biggest fan, thinks that he and Sam alone could have gone to Panama without Rafe’s help. Rafe knows it’s just his pride speaking - the younger Drake doesn’t want to admit that there is something Rafe could do better than him.

 

It leaves Rafe with Samuel as his only option.

 

They get along well enough when they’re working together - Rafe is almost amazed at just how _ easy  _ it is to get along with Sam - but he’s not sure he can extend that relationship outside of very focused conversations about how they’re going to proceed in the prison. 

 

God, he’s never been _ shy _ before. 

 

Usually Rafe would always go for what he wants, but something about Sam stops him from ever coming onto him, from making suggestive remarks to figure out if there was any chance of Sam wanting to sleep with him, too. He’s gotten good at that; judging if normally straight men would be receptive to a little flirting, if they would be curious enough to let Rafe into their beds. It’s worked most of the time, but Rafe isn’t sure it will with Sam.

 

He gets up with a sigh, looking down at himself. He’s wearing an old black t-shirt and a comfortable pair of underwear, but he plays with the thought of putting on something _ prettier _ and curses men’s fashion for not having lingerie that doesn’t look ridiculous. He can’t put on a thong and pretend it’s just what he wears every day - he’d probably send Sam running for the hills.

 

He tiptoes down the hall to the room Sam is sleeping in, knocking a few times before he can hear Sam’s voice inviting him in. One last calming breath in and out, then Rafe opens the door.

 

“Hey,” he says, leaning against the door frame in what he hopes is a kind of sexy manner, “did I wake you up?”

 

“Not at all,” Sam says, putting down a book he had picked up from the study with Rafe’s permission earlier. “What’s up?”

 

Rafe steps in and closes the door behind him, slowly walking over to where Sam is lying on the bed, the covers pulled up to hide half of his naked torso. Rafe lets his eyes wander over his broad chest and the dusting of hair that covers it, feeling his cock harden from just _ looking _ at him.

 

“I want to spend the night with you tonight.”  _ Too much _ , Rafe realizes the moment the words leave his mouth and Sam’s eyes widen.

 

“-but I also want to sleep on your side. And without you on the bed. So technically I just want your bed,” he tries to salvage the situation, stumbling over is words as his face heats up from the blood rushing up to his face. At least there’s none left for his dick anymore, he thinks grimly.

 

“...Can’t you sleep in your own bed?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

“...No.”

 

“Why?”

 

Rafe rolls his eyes and turns around, not wanting to explain. He’s embarrassed - he’s never quite had to deal with a flat out rejection before. Normally the guys he sleeps with start to get freaked out  _ after  _ they already had sex with him. 

 

He stops when Sam calls out after him just as he puts his hand on the doorknob. He turns around justin time to see Sam lifting the covers off the other side of the bed, inviting Rafe in without having to say anything. He cocks his head to his side when Rafe just stands there, his hand still on the door, not moving.

 

“Well?” Is all Sam needs to say before Rafe comes back, climbing into bed next to him. He barely dares to breathe as Sam turns off the light and lies down next to him, their bodies so close Rafe can feel his warmth even though they’re not quite touching,  _ yet _ . If he thought he’d have an easier time falling asleep here, Rafe now knows he was completely wrong.

 

He listens as Sam turns in bed, on his side, his face towards Rafe who is lying on his back. If he concentrates, he can feel Sam’s breath on the side of his face, tickling his skin. Rafe bites his lip, glad that the blackout curtains installed in every bedroom of the house made it impossible for Sam to see him right now. He’s almost paralyzed in -not fear, no. He doesn’t know how to describe what he’s feeling right now, the humming inside his body that isn’t from _ just _ pent up energy anymore.

 

“You didn’t  _ actually _ come here to just sleep, right?” Sam asks, and Rafe’s body jerks when he feels one of Sam’s hands rest on his stomach, feeling it’s way around Rafe’s front and under his shirt, where it comes to rest on his waist.

 

“Huh?” Is all Rafe can press out before Sam moves half on top of him, pressing his lips to Rafe’s neck, whose hands come up to grab Sam’s shoulders out of reflex. He lets out a low moan when Sam’s tongue licks over his throat and  _ god _ he really did not expect anything tonight, least of all for Sam to do the first move.

 

Rafe’s mouth is open as Sam presses kisses into his skin, his cock hardening, and he’s glad Sam is lying in way he can’t feel it. He breathes out hard when Sam lets his tongue trail upwards and over his jaw, his moan getting swallowed when their lips finally touch, Sam’s tongue licking into his mouth the first chance he gets. Rafe lets his hands stroke down Sam’s sides, feeling his naked skin until his fingertips brush against the waistband of Sam’s underwear. He’s not sure how far he can go, what Sam is comfortable with, but Rafe guesses he had judged him wrong from the beginning. A little boundary pushing won’t be too bad.

 

So he hooks his fingers below Sam’s boxers, pulling them down as far as he can reach. Rafe lets one of his hands rest on Sam’s hip while the other reaches for his cock, closing his fist around it and lightly stroking him a few times. Sam’s not completely hard yet, but he’s getting there, groaning when Rafe reaches lower to palm his balls. 

 

Encouraged by Sam’s reaction, Rafe pushes him off and onto his back, taking his own clothes off before climbing on Sam’s lap. It’s a little awkward since he can’t see anything, but he feels for Sam’s face and kisses him again, lowering himself down so their bodies are touching. He moves his legs between Sam’s, yelping when Sam grabs his ass and rutts up against him, their cocks pressing against each other. It’s a bit too dry, and Rafe quickly licks over his palm and brings it down between their bodies, grabbing both his and Sam’s cock in his hand and stroking them together. 

 

“I want to blow you,” Rafe whispers, and Sam lets out shaky breath.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles, spreading his legs a little wider, pushing down on Rafe’s shoulders. Rafe grins at Sam’s reaction; _ typical _ . He probably wouldn’t be as enthusiastic if Rafe asked for the favor to be returned.

 

He lies between Sam’s legs, carefully bringing his mouth closer to Sam’s crotch. He lets his lips rub over the head of Sam’s cock first, feeling the pre-come that has gathered there before he licks it off his lips and Sam’s dick, wrapping his mouth around him after swallowing. Sam moans and bucks up into Rafe’s throat, making him gag slightly. His hands come down and stroke over Rafe’s face and hair in apology.

 

Rafe looks up when he hears a click, the room suddenly dimly illuminated by the lamp on the bedside table. Sam is grinning slightly as he looks down on him, one his hands still cradling Rafe’s jaw _. Of course. _ He wants to watch.

 

Rafe decides to  give him something to look at, moving his head down until his lips press against Sam’s skin, his cock pressing uncomfortably against the back of Rafe’s throat. His moans are reward enough though, the slight thrusts upwards Sam can’t stop his body from doing. He grabs Rafe’s hair again, holding him steady as the thrusts get deeper, pulling out of his mouth slightly before pressing in completely again. 

 

“Jesus, Rafe,” Sam groans, and Rafe would grin if he could. He loves this, _ lives _ for it, hearing someone else moan his name because he’s so  _ good  _ at this. He swallows slightly when Sam is buried deep in his mouth, and he can feel Sam’s cock jerking in response.

 

“I’m so close,” Sam presses out between his lips, and Rafe pulls back slightly so he can wrap his hand around Sam’s cock, stroking him in time with his sucks. It doesn’t take long until Sam’s come spills in his mouth, and Rafe tries his best to not let anything spill out as he pulls off. He doesn’t swallow quite yet, wants Sam to watch him while he does it, so he waits until Sam’s eyes open again until he more than obviously swallows, his throat moving up and down. Sam closes his eyes again and moans tiredly.

 

“You’re killing me.”

 

Rafe laughs. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Where’d you learn how to do that?”

 

“Practice.”

 

Sam hums and pulls Rafe into his arms, opening his eyes again when he feels Rafe’s still hard cock against his thigh. “Want me to take care of that?”

 

“...Sure,” Rafe answers, raising his eyebrows, “if you’re comfortable with that.”

 

“I probably won’t be as good as you.”

 

“Others rarely are.”

 

Sam laughs as he turns them around so that Rafe is the one on his back. “You’re a narcissistic little bitch, you know that right?”

 

“Proud of it,” Rafe whispers as Sam lies between his legs. He looks good like this, with his slightly longer hair falling into his face as he wraps his hand around Rafe’s cock, tentative strokes as he licks over his lips to wet them before kissing Rafe’s cock. Rafe can see the fleeting moment of hesitation before Sam takes his cock in his mouth, feeling oddly proud of Sam for actually following through. 

 

“Yeah,” Rafe moans, trying to give Sam a little more encouragement by being more vocal, “god, Sam…”

 

Sam groans around him, the vibrations of his voice making Rafe buck up slightly, but he’s holding himself back as much as he can - he doesn’t want to scare him off by making him gag. He almost cries out when Sam pulls off, but his body jerks when suddenly Sam’s tongue is licking over his ass.

 

“Sam,” Rafe says, giggling, “Jesus…”

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yeah…” 

 

He almost cries out when Sam’s tongue presses inside his hole, his hand still wrapped around Rafe’s dick and jerking him off. His tongue feels so good, warm and wet against such a sensitive part of Rafe’s body, and Rafe can’t keep himself from shuddering. He grabs the sheets and arches his back as he feels himself coming close to orgasm, shouting out Sam’s name as he comes, spilling out over Sam’s fingers. There are stars dancing in front of his eyes as Sam lies down next to him again, wiping his hand off on the mattress. Rafe makes a mental note to get some tissues for the guest bedrooms. 

 

Sam turns off the light again before turning them into a spooning position, holding Rafe close against his chest. He kisses his neck and sighs, stroking over Rafe’s stomach.

 

“I didn’t think you’d do it,” Rafe says after a few seconds. 

 

“I’m a man of many tastes.”

 

“Sure,” Rafe laughs. “A real connoisseur of sex.”

 

“Can’t knock it till you try it.”

 

_ I’d love to let you knock me around a bit _ ; Rafe thinks, grinning to himself. He wonders what other things he can get Sam to do to him in the future, what the other man would deem  _ too much _ .

 

He’s got enough time to figure it out. They’re leaving in a few weeks, their flights already booked. 

  
Maybe they could even join the mile high club.


End file.
